Epibatidine of the formula (6) hitherto was isolated from the skin of the Equadorian poison frog (Epibedobates tricolor). This alkaloid, present in trace amount, was isolated from the methanolic extracts of the frog's skin. Epibatidine so isolated exhibits strong analgesic activity (Thomas F. S.; Hugo M. G.; Micheal W. E; Heraman J. C. Y.; Lewis P and Daly J. W. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1992 114, 3475-78). The potency of Epibatidine relative to morphine is about 200 times more. In addition, Epibatidine has a very low affinity for opiod receptors since it is nearly 9000-fold less potent than morphine at such receptors. Epibatidine possesses the 2-(chloro-pyridyl)-7-azabicyclo 2.2.1)-heptane skeleton a shown in the formula (6) and has been isolated from frog skin in very minute quantities (2 mg from 750 frog skins) employing the above mentioned procedure.